<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mecha-Sarus: Ultron Returns by Pandagirl23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403274">Mecha-Sarus: Ultron Returns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23'>Pandagirl23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enass-AU [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Peter Parker, Dinosaurs, Harley Keener is a little shit, Harley's Potty Mouth, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Tony Stark Friendship, Maria Stark is not Tony's mom, Mentor Tony Stark, Original Character(s), Petere Parker is a little shit, Post-Canon, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Tony Stark, Raptors, Robots, Summer Vacation, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony's family are nerds, Ultron Returns, Ultron is a Murder Bot, robot dinosaur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley, Peter, Johnathan, and Valentino are hanging out for the summer at Tony’s sister’s house. Being apart of the life and family like Tony’s can only lead to shenanigans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enass-AU [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mecha-Sarus: Ultron Returns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kid Fic? With the mentees, nephews, and nieces? Salty murder child? Dinosaurs? Robots? </p><p>Yes to all of these. I had fun writing this. I really wanted an Ultron dinosaur. I got it. Already planned for a sequel down the line. One day Ultron will get a redemption arc in a way. </p><p>Ultron does talk about harming minors, so just heads up</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harley looked out at the ferry over the channel of Messina staring at the Summer sun hanging high above them. He looked back to Mecili who was reading a book with a relaxed but obviously strained smile. Peter took pictures of anything that moved and hoping to make them into postcards while they stay out here for a month. Tony, their mentor said they would come the last week, spin it with them then bring them home.</p><p>It was stressful for everyone because they really only get a real week of mentoring unlike the previous year before the Rogues came back to the US. Then of course this summer got killed off for the simple fact that Tony couldn’t have the others out there. So, they were out here in Sicily to visit for the Summer. Parent permission and all that extra shit.</p><p>Sitting by Mecili he saw the book he was ready was a Bulgarian novel. “You know any other languages?”</p><p>Mecili blinked then grinned sitting up signing yes. Harley also knew the old man sign or morse code the bots and FRIDAY. He communicates to Rhodey with weird eye contact and wheezes with snorts. Harley replied in kind before switching to verbal.</p><p>“I only know a few things in sign but I am getting better with my Italian. Pete still sucks dick in Italian.”</p><p>Peter whipped his head to the Harley giving him a scowl slinging a curse out to him in French. Mecili laughed quietly behind his book.</p><p>“Now tiny mentees, my brother is ensuring that you do your task this summer but still have fun. Also, I can teach you both some Bulgarian if you want to surprise him.” The translator motioned grinning cheekily.</p><p>Peter sat on the other side of Mecili blinking his own big doe eyes. Harley tried to hide his own surprise and thought process about surprising the busy man.</p><p>“You think he’ll like that?” Harley asked with a hint of skepticism.</p><p>“Yeah, I mean I know Mr. Stark is a little weird with surprises.” Peter agreed quietly, he wanted to learn but he didn’t want to upset their mentor.</p><p>Mecili hummed thoughtfully then closing his book gently after dog-earing it. “Antonio maybe a little surprised, but I will take the brunt of his upset mood, but I don’t think he would. When I first spoke Bulgarian to him, his eyes lit up like fireworks. He explained that he hadn’t many people to talk to in Bulgarian that wasn’t business involved.” The older male smiled at the teens who grown a lot more over the year or years for Harley. “I think he might like it.”</p><p>Both teen boys eyed each other before nodding in agreement. So that added to their schedule of working on small projects, learning Bulgarian, and hanging out with the other young nerdy teens.</p><p> </p><p>When they got to the Nesreen’s home and settle, the first thing they saw was Johnathan setting up a bottle of rockets in the backyard. Aya and Christine were sitting on the sidelines and Valen was explaining the instructions for the glitter foam that should come out of bottle rocket 3.</p><p>Getting down there in time to see Bottle Rocket tip over and explode a second after launch, Aya crossed out normal one use. Peter slid in by Aya waving a quick hello. Christine grinned at the new arrivals doing a quick wave at Harley and Peter. Valen leaned his head away from the whiteboard, “Sup losers. You’re late.”</p><p>Harley snorted, “And shit is exploding.”</p><p>Peter laughed quietly seeing Bottle Rocket 2 fly several feet in the air. Johnathan quickly circled bottle 2 giving Aya a high five. Valen pushed his glasses with his middle finger pointed at Harley who returned them with a smooth hair flip.</p><p>Aya rolled her eyes getting up to go over to the board, “Valen and Harley stop it. You two are very adorable and rude.” The teen told them.</p><p>“She is right,” Peter added seeing the betrayed hurt from both boys. “What? We are watching and maybe even helping with a bottle rocket experiment.”</p><p>“Yeah, Valen, you are supposed to be helping with reading, and Harley, come on, I was told you like stuff exploding if you can help.” Johnathan teased grinning getting ready to set up three more bottles before three is shot off.</p><p>The sandy blonde haired teen mumbled indignantly about his secrets being spread and the lies. Still, the blue-eyed boy went over to the board to talk about the bottles and the materials used to set them off. Johnathan and Aya excitedly talked to him about it. Peter listened in while Valen broke most chemicals and general materials down to the baser definitions. Christine happily listening to absorbing the others' quick words that formed into ways to get the bottle rockets to go higher or farther. Peter then joined in with the other five teens till Christine scurried over to her big sister side listening in as well.</p><p>This went on till they all broke off to finish setting up the last three of the bottle rockets with adjustments. Before setting off bottle 3, Nesreen called all 6 of the kids in for an early dinner.</p><p>During dinner, Nesreen relayed a message to the two mentees of her brother, “Anthony said behave and not cause me or Mecili any issues. If you need him for anything, call him as soon as possible.” Vaslav meowed at them all as if to punctuate the seriousness of it. Harley nodded agreeing easily, even internally it warmed him that Tony will express such worry and parental warnings about behaving. Peter agreed obediently even adding about not causing any problems this Summer.</p><p>Johnathan added that he and Valen won’t cause any mishaps either just to ensure their mother and father that nothing bad would happen either. Their father simply said no explosions like their uncle when he does his superhero thing.</p><p>Calogero was a kind of man, he asked some questions about their mentor and even recounted when they got into a mild conversation about what he really did and how he was. Nesreen laughed, even a little awkward about the story. Harley learned that for all the height this man had on the mechanic, it surprised him and even Peter that the businessman with a flip mouth basically threaten him if he hurts his sister. Granted his sister was married almost as long as the twins were alive. Still, Calogero did throw snide comments on his person during the whole weapon fiasco and Ultron problem. When they both cut each other down, it only led to the two men talking about kids and robot kids. Learning that Ultron was just that child… robotic with a magic jump up that went rogue. Harley and Peter blinked getting a little more insight and seeing the comparison better when talking about Vision compared to Ultron and vice versa.</p><p>Nesreen cut in saying that sometimes her husband actually calls Anthony to for parenting advice, seeing how Tony had Dum-E for so long. This got the twin boys to gasp out fake offenses at being compared to a robot. Nesreen and her husband poked fun that the Dum-E actually cleans the house and explode nothing. Johnathan closed his mouth before agreeing to the statement. Valen pointed to Harley bring up he would cause more explosions. Harley accused him back about explaining the magnitude of each chemical explosion.</p><p>Mecili sat there laughing through the entire conversation. Aya and Christine laughed just as hard as their father. Peter laughed a little even when Harley told him to can it.</p><p>“I’m going to tell Tony I am being picked on.” The builder of a gun that shoots everything from French fries to waffle fries.</p><p>Peter tsked at him, “Snitches get stitches.”</p><p>Harley gaped at him before shoving at him playfully. Valen laughed along with the others. Johnathan agreed with Peter. This caused an erupted bout of laughter from everyone even Harley who stuffed a spoonful of his Couscous.</p><p> </p><p>After dinner, all the teens shuffled back outside to begin the last of the bottle rockets. Mecili, Nesreen, and Calogero watched the kids set each one-off. Marking off each bottle as a fail and success.</p><p>When the last bottle was shot off, setting it off as the highest. All the teens grinned at the results of 4 out of 6 bottle rockets were a success. Nesreen snapped a picture of the results and of the kids excited about the rockets that went well. She sent those to her older brother smiling. Harley and Peter looked at the text showing a firework explode.</p><p>“That is such a dad text.” Harley groused out. “Ew. He so eguh of authority.” Even though the young engineer was preening on the inside.</p><p>Peter blushed grinning at the gif. “Can I get a picture of the results and of us? I want to show my aunt May also.”</p><p>“Of course Peter.” Nesreen smiled handing her phone to him so he can get the images over to the boy’s aunt. Peter thanked her with a faint blush to his already cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day was the kids seeing the plans from their uncle sent with the two boys from the states. It took all of them a few minutes to realize some of these are group tasks. Make a game simulation about rockets and boats. Engineer an old tinker toy to swing a sword, somersault, and flip, create three new hypothetical chemicals and their use, find three unique pieces of engineering in everyday objects. Have fun. Nothing else. Harley felt the metaphorical leash taken off and being told to run. Peter started to shake with excitement. Johnathan and Valen already went to their phone to find ideas about the game simulations. The girls pulled the excited young superhero in talking about chemicals they could come up with theory wise. Harley already had ideas on how to get an old tinker toy to work. That makes sense why now Mecili had given them an old tinker toy.</p><p>Seeing the last words on the page of task it said No asking his momma for questions on chemicals. That phrase then opened a wide range of what chemicals could come from.</p><p>All six teens agreed that this would be a great summer.</p><p> </p><p>From deep on the internet though, a stream of code and magical electricity circled around the search engine unseen from the researching kids. Hearing the name that had created what had defeated him. It would wait and devise a plan to come out and seek his revenge.</p><p> </p><p>It was the second week the Stark mentees were doing the simulation, by doing, the four boys were playing a dinosaur feeding simulator. So far, the four boys took turns feeding the little Utahraptor name, Greg. They figured they play this then move on to another simulator to get a wider idea about what makes a simulator a simulator. So far, the four of them managed to raise the video raptor almost to full size.</p><p>During the night, Johnathan and Harley would watch over making sure it didn’t die suddenly. Harley stared at the running around 3D dinosaur attacking birds and small dinosaurs on screen. It was slow going and the notes around the game piled up slowly. Greg though stopped moving.</p><p>Blinking his eyes slowly hoping it was vivid imagination, the teen leaned in slowly only to see the dinosaur move again. Staring at the screen, the boy moved a hand down his side to his shorts covered thigh to give himself a hard pinch. Feeling the pain knowing he is awake, he stared at Greg stomping around with its sharp as fuck claws and toenails. Used for gouging and tearing.</p><p>Pulling at his shirt collar, he felt the start of nervous sweat. He was tired that was all. He is going to wake up Johnathan so he can get some sleep. Moving a hand over to his partner for dino watch, he never moved his line of sight of their full… grown… Utah Raptor. A good Captain America tall raptor. Taller than Captain America even. He and the other knows because they picked it for the mannish height with young children visions of riding an actual dinosaur. Now, Harley is regretting the childhood fantasy. Smacking Johnathan, he heard a sleepy <em>what</em>?</p><p>“I think… I need to sleep.” That was all the young mechanical engineer said.</p><p>Johnathan saw how Harley was not looking at him but at Greg who kept doing the hypothetical thing dinosaur of this species does.</p><p>“Um… because of Greg?”</p><p>Harley nodded letting out a shaky breath, “I thought he… was frozen. I mean the game might be glitching. You know?”</p><p>Johnathan looked at the dinosaur, “Yeah, maybe we should get Peter and Valen to take over. I am sure Uncle Tony—” Johnathan's mouth snapped closed quickly when he and surely Harley saw the Dinosaur snaps its head to them, the once brown-green eyes going an ominous red.</p><p>Johnathan let out a scream falling back in his chair and Harley jumped off his seat but keeping his eyes on the dinosaur. Peter and Valen jolted awake getting out of the bed hurrying over to the boys at the computer only to catch the fading red orbs and Greg the dinosaur going back to its happy digital life.</p><p>All four boys panted or stared in shock. Valen rubbed his eyes to rub out the disbelief. Peter stared into the dinosaur after he fed it a beef seeing the bar tick up quickly. Johnathan still on the floor panting staring fear at the dinosaur. Harley smacked Peter’s hand hissing out a no. They nearly forgot the scream that John let out when Nesreen came with a sword.</p><p>Four boys stared at the sword holding woman who looked sleep rumpled but ready to kill. The parent and kids stare at each other. She put the sword down in the sheath before walking up to help Johnathan up.</p><p>“Are you boys okay?”</p><p>All four boys quickly explained about their fake pet Utah Raptor and how it stopped with glowing red eyes after saying Tony’s name. Nesreen frowned worried before examining the 3D raptor that was attacking a dinosaur. The only thing she did was call Tony to explain, giving the game name.</p><p>“Tony, Tony, calm down. I am not mad. But you can’t see anything wrong with the game files or even the online comments about the game says nothing wrong with it?”</p><p>“Nothing Nes… I mean, I can have FRIDAY, Vision and Rhodey play tag with this game to see if they get anything weird like glowing red eye dinosaur games but… it being self-aware is not Feed the Dinosaur Simulator and it does not have evil dinosaur or dinosaur that have red eyes when angry.”</p><p>“Right. I guess I will have the boy close it down for now.” She heard the four teens shuffle to shut the game down. “Never mind, they are doing it.”</p><p>“Good. I will also have them remove any and all game files. Uninstalling crap like games and apps never get rid of it completely. Learned that the hard way back in college. Nothing bad! I wanted to play World of Warcraft but I didn’t want Howard to find out… anyway yeah, fried my computer.”</p><p>“Stealing not good Antonio.”</p><p>“Blah. Anyway, yeah have the kiddos do that. If they feel comfortable, they can still do the game simulator. If not, I won’t fault them. If I or even Rhodey, Friday, and Vision figure something about that game, I will call you.”</p><p>“Thanks. Be safe and get some sleep.”</p><p>“Bah, sleep is for the weak! Plus, it is only 6 pm here!”</p><p>“Yeah yeah.” Nesreen smiled saying goodbye to Tony. She turned to the boys to tell them to close the game, uninstall it, and clean the computer of any files on it. Told them about skipping the game if they aren’t feeling too comfortable with it. Peter wanted to keep on the game but seeing how Johnathan seem to be shaken up, Harley even looked nervous, Valen rubbed the back of his neck and even himself was not too hot on the idea of the game. All of them agreed and shut off the game for the night. Went to bed to have clear minds when they would be cleaning out the simulation game.</p><p>Around 4 AM in the morning, Peter slipped out the futon over to the computer. Turning it on, opening the game to see if Greg was weird and hoping it was just a random glitch, the young spider-themed hero swallowed seeing nothing in the metal pin. Nothing in the pin but it was outside of it. This the skin of the dinosaur looked smooth, glossy, and sleek like metal. The red orbs set in place of the once green browns. The claws smoothed over from the greyish black to pure obsidian black. Somehow, the game was really glitched. Waking up Harley, who sat up when the name of Greg was mentioned, the two mentees got the other two boys up. All four stared at the metal Utah Raptor before it ran into the simulated foliage. The game shut down saying your Dino as reached full maturity. As quick as the game reloaded with the metal mech-dinosaur running along the panning background was as fast the boy began to uninstall the game and scrub the desktop clean from the circuit head to the circuit board.</p><p> </p><p>Later that day, the boys were trying to convince the girls about what they really saw on the computer screen. At first, the girls told them not possible unless they were playing a game that was a surprise self-learning game, but the more adamant Peter and Johnathan explained the game “glitches” with Harley and Valen adding in extra bits the girls followed them to the computer. The boys opened the game before beginning the uninstallation process but when the game showed there was no dinosaur running across the continuous background. It had ‘continue’ blinking at the teens.</p><p>“Okay, erase that game.” Valen hissed at his brother who hurriedly tries to exit out of it.</p><p>“Johnathan hurries up, stop joking.” Harley urged him but he was seeing the courser pressing the red ex on the screen and trying the exit game prompt.</p><p>Christine urges a force shut down through the task manager. Harley quickly took over Johnathan getting into the command console of the desktop.</p><p>When the Command Console showed up it was quickly exiting out of it. All 6 teens stepped back from the computer. Peter saw the game begin on its own showing the metal Utah Raptor sitting outside of its cage and an in-game notification that usually alerted to hunger or in-game donation to the pin, did not have the usual alert.</p><p>All the notifications had the series of laughs text out with the dinosaur doing it in weird vocal clicks. Aya surged forward unplugging the entire system. Harley swallowed looking to see everyone’s reactions.</p><p>“We… should call Uncle Tony and Rhodey…” Aya ventured cautiously.</p><p>Harley nodded along with the others reaching for his cellphone. Out of paranoia after the computer and possessed dinosaur, he double-checked all his gaming apps and additional apps. No glitches, no metal type creatures that were originally part of games. Nothing.</p><p>Taking solace in that the sandy blond teenager called his mentor putting him on speaker.</p><p>After the second ring, Tony picked it up, “Hey kiddo. What is up?”</p><p>“Um… we went to shut down and uninstall the game… but… the computer started to act funny. I mean, it was not letting the game shut down completely and we try to force shut it down. I even went to the command console, but the window shut down on its own. But Tony,” Harley took a heavy breath hearing the gentle prompting from his mentor. He felt his anxiety ramping up. Rubbing at his thigh he blew out a breath, “Tony… the dinosaur started to click along with an in-game message, that was laughing. Tony… none of us know what to do.”</p><p>The phone on speaker, all the teens heard a sharp intake of breath before the signs of an anxiety spike from the older male. After a minute of breath, the man on the other end of the call responded.</p><p>“Listen, I have Vision, FRIDAY and your Uncle Rhodey,” Peter and Harley would have made a joke about Rhodey being their uncle but this was not the time, “On it as well. So far it is only your game that is doing that strange stuff, but we are looking at every option…”</p><p>Valen spoke to the phone hanging by Harley’s shoulder, “Uncle, you aren’t telling us something.”</p><p>“You’re right. I already told your parents though… but try not to freak out.” Waiting for a moderate agreement of not freaking the businessman continued, “FRIDAY and Vision have a fear it could be Ultron.”</p><p>All the kids started to talk quickly expressing concerns, surprises, and how. They slow down their questions when they heard Tony tell them to breathe.</p><p>“They are not sure, because Vision was sure that Ultron died. Rhodey though put some fear in all of us by saying Ultron was an AI, like JARVIS. His original function before the skeleton. FRIDAY agreed that she is able to jump a little bit around the internet. We are not sure though. We are trying to find him or remnants. It could be a gross glitch it fried your desktop or… the previous.”</p><p>Peter jumped in quickly already hearing the guilt clouding the words and self-blame, “Tony… it is not your fault. Y-You didn’t know. We can hope for the glitch reason. Yeah?” The other five agreed to try to reassure the older male.</p><p>“Yeah, Pete. Listen, we will figure this out. Just stay off that desktop alright?”</p><p>“Okay, uncle Tony.” Christine chirped keeping half an eye on the computer.</p><p>“Good. I will keep your parents updated and what to do. And Valen and Johnathan I am going to send you a new computer later. Don’t tell your mom.”</p><p>The twin boys blushed but thanked their uncle for the eventual new computer.</p><p>The teens gave more assurance about the possible Ultron issue and the inventor sent his assurances about getting all of this under control as fast as he can. The six teens caught a self-mumble about calling in Strange and fucking magic issues.</p><p>For rest of the day, the 6 of the teens continued with their experiments far into the night where the girls stayed the night.  It was only around the early of the night after their parents helped move the desktop out of the twin’s bedroom out to the front yard porch for a move to the recycling. Mecili left the girls wishing them many successful experiments. Nesreen kissed all four of the boys’ heads, Peter blushed, Harley blinked in surprise, the twins hugged their parents real quick wishing them a good date night.</p><p> </p><p>All 6 alone in the house, the teens got further into the hypothetical chemicals when they took an idea about a flower pheromone chemical that can attract different pollinators. They were sure it could work but they were sure on the bases of the plants themselves. They could not ask Enass so they were stuck playing research from books and online sources.</p><p>It was only a little past 8:30 PM when a clanging of trashcans and things falling down on the front porch. Aya turned her head over to the window pulling back the curtains. Peering at the brick stone porch, she saw nothing but the computer on its side with the desktop toppled over.</p><p>“It is nothing… the computer fell.”</p><p>“Well, I mean we should fix right side up. It could still have good parts.” Christine suggested.</p><p>Harley and Johnathan shook their heads. Peter bit his lip gnawing on the peeling skin as he agreed with the other boys. Valen nodded also with the other boys when it came to uprighting the computer. Aya stepped back from the window closing the curtains once more.</p><p>The teenagers began to work again until the sound of a heavy scraping sound dragged away from the porch. All six of the kids hurried over to the window after shutting the lights off. Peering out the window again, they saw the computer gone, a car hood gone, and other metallic scraps scattered making a trail from the porch to the backyard.</p><p>All the kids looked at each other already knowing the suggestion at the tip of their tongues. Valen sighed breaking the silence asking, “Are we gonna make a break for it out the front door or risk running out to the backyard. Listen we are a variety of shades and I would like not to be the first to die.”</p><p>Peter rose his hand insisting, “No, I would totally die first, I would trip.”</p><p>“Aren’t you a superhero?” Christine chimed in staring at Peter who began to turn red.</p><p>“Oh yeah. Still, I promise I would not get into too many issues and I didn’t bring my suit.”</p><p>Harley sighed till the sound of the back door was being tapped ushering all of them to the front door. “Okay, Johnathan, you got a key?” Johnathan nodded showing the house key. “Good, Aya, know an open field?”</p><p>“Yeah, we have to cut through the house backyard and run down the hills to get the flower field. Why?”</p><p>“Because…” Harley grabbed the doorknob hearing the back door being tampered with, “We are going to RUN!” Swinging open the door Harley led the pack of kids down the porch stairs, through the backyard when the loud metallic noises banged against the backdoor and heavy feet started stomping towards them.</p><p>Making their way down the steep hill, Harley almost tripped when Aya pulled him up when the metal screech of a Metal Utah Raptor (Greg, Ultron?) came springing from the large grass patches.</p><p>“Oh shit!” Valen pushed Christine along the beaten path with others quickly. Harley and Aya run in a curve seeing Valen and Christine further out. Peter and Johnathan dove behind a large rock. Pushing Aya towards their own hiding place, the metal Raptor emitted a deafening screech, causing Valen and Christine to dive into the tall grass.</p><p>Harley watched the red-eyed dinosaur robot stomped down the path when the deep raspy voice of an old AI that really supposed to be dead began speaking, “Little ones,” The stomping grew with each deep heavy rasp from the machinery. “Your uncle and mentor… Tony Stark,” The machine, Ultron, spat out as if his first creator was nothing more than filth, “Is not here to save you. Nor is that annoying Visssion.”</p><p>Harley covered his and Aya’s mouth as the metal Utah Raptor jumped on their rock taking in the air and waiting for something. From what Harley can gather, Ultron really grabbed the idea about a Utah Raptor, the size, the strength, and all the weakness.  Listening to the long metal legs and claws scraped off the rock, he listened to the Mech-Saur make it way down the bitten path. Harley can see the grass move from the distance. He wanted to yell, throw something to distract Ultron but he had no plan. Gritting his teeth, the young engineer began to send a quick text to his mentor. He felt Aya tapped his shoulder as silently as she could when she pointed to Johnathan and Peter creeping their way to them. Harley heard the heavy feet stop at the same time Johnathan and Peter stopped. It all because of a pebble rolling down the path.</p><p>Sending off the text, Harley grabbed the heaviest rock hoping it knocked the Ultron dinosaur down. He can hear the rock land its marks while Aya made her way to get Peter and Johnathan further away from the dinosaur. Valen and Christen gopher their heads from the grass shouting at Ultron.</p><p>The dinosaur turned from Harley, from the three making their way further into the grassy field, and to Valen and Christine who running again trying to meet up with Peter. The young blonde male grabbed another rock chucking it at Ultron once seeing his attention on him fully.</p><p>“I called Tony Stark! You are in trouble now!” For the life of Harley, he ran quickly as he can. If the roar of anger from the metallic reptile scared him into running faster.</p><p> </p><p>Tony was already calling the Accords council before they could call the teams to assemble about a metal reptile named Ultron attacking Sicily. Christ. He already had FRIDAY speed dial Rhodey, Vision, and Carol to get to Sicily as fast as possible. Jesus, Ultron was alive! AI is smart!!</p><p>“Everyone hurry up before the council called all the teams to assemble! Keep reports about some individuals out of your mouths!” Already up in the air from the back entrance of the Manor, he got several affirmative except Carol.</p><p>“Tony, what is going on? Why are you calling us?”</p><p>“Carol, if I tell you, you have to keep everything here a secret. Understand?” He left no room for negotiations.</p><p>Hearing the Marvel of the team firm up, he heard telling Rhodey she be flying by him and Tony soon. “I swear to god Tony you better explain well.”</p><p>“Promise.” He replied making it closer to breaking the sound barrier.</p><p> </p><p>Harley ducked down again behind another boulder when Peter swung a large old log into the Ais face. Harley rolled away from the wicked sharp claw slamming into the ground. Peter yelped when the dinosaur bit into the log and swung the young hero away. Peter landed on his feet staring in shock when Johnathan and Valen hopped onto the dinosaur.</p><p>Harley watched Ultron spin in a circle trying to take a bite out of the twin’s legs. Harley ran over to Peter to find another rock to chuck when Aya and Christin threw dirt into the optical of the glowing eyed mecha-saur.</p><p>“Peter throw me on to his back!!” Peter gave Harley a are you insane look but Harley gave him a look saying he would run onto the raging Dinosaur.</p><p>Peter swallowed then grabbing Harley giving him a toss over to the blinded dinosaur cursing their very existence craping at the eyes all the spinning faster. For the accurate throw, Harley gasps in pain and surprise he landed on Ultron’s head. Johnathan started looking green and Valen kept kicking at the snapping jaw.</p><p>“Sorry!” Peter shouted over the loud racket.</p><p>“Valen! Keep kicking!”</p><p>“I’m going to hurl!” Johnathan groaned about to slip off the side.</p><p>Valen nodded to the request even though he has to keep his brother from plunging face-first into the rock dirt Earth.</p><p>“I will bite your throats then burn bottoms in front of Stark.” Ultron roared out shaking the head moving the teen on the head like a ragdoll. Johnathan put his head forward exclaiming he is going to vomit. Valen screamed for the girls to shoot him! Aya kept throwing rocks at the rampaging mechanical dinosaur. Christin kept slinging dirt at the enraged AI.</p><p>With one last sharp turn from the Ai controlled dinosaur, Johnathan vomited up on the back of the Ultron.</p><p>A series of things happened. Tony, Vision, Carol, and Rhodey all landed as the giant metal dinosaur tumbled down like it was resting smoke coming from the open cracks. Johnathan slid off wiping away the sick waving away Valen. Harley still held on tight looking a little green himself. Christine and Aya ran up to their uncles hugging them tightly.</p><p>“Uncle Tony! Uncle Rhodey! We fought Ultron!” Christine cheered.</p><p>Peter waved sheepishly at the bewildered group. “Uh… Ultron said hello.”</p><p>Harley slid off the head giving the adult a thumbs up, “He actually wanted to slaughter us.” Tony and Rhodey had a concerned look where Vision's face went pinched. “A half-baked revenge plot against you and the red dude.” He rubbed his face banging on the dinosaur face to jump from the half-dying noise from the robot.</p><p>Carol looked at the three men waiting for the question till Valen tapped on her arm, “Are you going to tell the Accords council us? We don’t have powers and weak.”</p><p>Carol tried to keep a straight face even all six teens sat around the destroyed dinosaur robot. Breathing out a reluctant smile, “No, only because Tony, Vision, and Colonel Rhodes told me about you all and how he wanted you to stay out the limelight.”</p><p>“That is putting it lightly,” Aya replied poking at the metal. “Was it magic or a super AI?”</p><p>Tony and Vision looked at each other and stepped aside when an orange light split through the thin air and opened in a circle as a decorated man of the mystics stepped through.</p><p>“Strange.”</p><p>“Dr. Stark.”</p><p>“Stephen Strange!?” Christine squeaked out tapping on her uncle Rhodey excitedly, “You guys know him?”</p><p>“Loosely,” Rhodey replied with a smile.</p><p>Tony rolled his eyes jutting a thumb at the dinosaur as he made his way to the other teen. He hugged all four of them tight whispering quiet apologies and fucking magic bullshit. Harley and Peter hugged back along with Valen and Johnathan.</p><p>“Are you boys okay? I just saw you all around the fried robot dinosaur… and,” Tony looked at the girls who were reassuring Rhodey they were fine. He and Rhodey made eye contact nodding as he looked back to his nephews and mentees.</p><p>“We are fine Mr. Stark. Actually, Harley helped keep Ultron off us till we regroup.” Peter spoke patting Harley on the back.</p><p>The young mechanic blushes to see the proud and worried look directed from Tony, “I am okay old man. No worries… I didn’t want anyone hurt.”</p><p>“Yeah Tony, no worries,” Valen added smiling even though he looked shaken up from the whole thing, “Johnathan took down Vision’s brother,” Vision spoke about not having him as a sibling with a hint of being offended, “With vomit.”</p><p>Tony blinked then chuckled when he realized the inseams were not as clean as his robot body. “That is fucking amazing. Strange you heard that!? Vomit beats Magic!”</p><p>Strange looked put out by that, even though both intelligent men knew that it was the vomit getting into the body and framework. It was also lucky Ultron didn’t have any real working parts to play around with.</p><p>“That is good. There was magical residue. But I can’t trace because,” Strange gestured to Tony’s suit and Vision’s body.</p><p>“He went back to the internet.” Rhodey guessed along with Vision.</p><p>“He can only hop in non-secure or open networks or even internet games downloaded.” Peter beamed out even if it means that Ultron went back deep into the internet.</p><p>Aya added quietly, “Does that also mean he can not get on anywhere either unless he has the password?”</p><p>Tony nodded snapping his fingers at the kids and Rhodey. “Yeah, my networks are always changing and being updated with firewalls. FRIDAY adds her own.” Tony looked at Carol seeing already writing down a report. “Carol?”</p><p>“No, I am not going to write about the gaggle of children in your midst.” Toyn visibly relaxed, “They are all nerds and shit. On a serious manner, I do have to send a report and all-clear signal. In the story, we go to Ultron causing a ruckus in Sicily. From there, we got here first to see first hand, all the fliers besides Wilson and Wasp who’s wings can’t help them catch up. Strange came to help because of the worry Ultron may have returned magically, which true. Strange helped but was not able to contain the magical presence an Ultron was defeated by splashing water into the seams we found by the creek down the ways.” She looked at everyone who all stared at her like she did the most amazing thing, “Good?”</p><p>“That is perfect Carol.” Tony sighed happily stepping out of his suit, “I am going to get these 6 back. I will say went to check on my Mentees to make sure they were safe and check in on the other civilians.” He began to lead the pack away when he heard the Sorcerer stop all 7 of them with a throat clearing.</p><p>“Tony, I would hope you stay aware that Ultron is still lurking, and if shows up please do try to call me as soon as possible.”</p><p>Deadpanning at the magical float man, Tony stuck out his tongue at him, “Strange, I called you when I got the worrisome text from Harley. We were looking but listen next time when shit likes this happens, we will have you on speed dial. Cupich?” Turn all the kids back down the path to Nesreen's home after they all bid Rhodey a quick farewell.</p><p>“Listen, I am going to talk to you, parents. They… may not let me talk to you because you all could be hurt or died.” Tony began when they got closer to the home.</p><p>Aya frowned up at the genius, “But it was not your fault.”</p><p>“Yes, but it doesn’t change Ultron was trying to use you all as a half-cocked revenge scheme.” Tony already felt the guilt churning in his gut when he also has to explain to May and Ms. Keener about how their kids almost got killed. Christ, why was he allows near children?</p><p>Harley stopped frowning up at him and the rest of the teens stopped also staring at the ever-growing gloomy man. “Listen, Tony, you did not tell Ultron to possess our video game. We have the task list still and nothing on it said to make a killer dinosaur. We used game research.” In choppy Englished mixed some Bulgarian words or phrases.</p><p>Valen spoke up continuing off from Harley's left, “Yeah, we named him Greg. No one could have known, we will tell our parents this ourselves. Plus, all of said hypothetical and building small things. Mom won’t ban you or be mad at you.”</p><p>Johnathan nodded, “Even our dad. We know he can be tough on you and on mom and your sibling relationship but no one knew about a Utah Raptor coming after us. We survived barely scratched.”</p><p>Aya grinned, “Plus, we kind of were like superheroes when thinking about it.”</p><p>Christine clapped her hand grinning also, “Yeah, I mean Peter forgot his gear because he never assumed happenings like this to come up. Still, we work together to stop an evil mecha-saur. Harley was so cool too with Peter throwing him!”</p><p>Tony spluttered staring at Peter with saucer wide eyes when Peter flushed, “Harley was insistent! Besides, it got Ultron to move enough to get Johnathan to vomit.” The brown hair teen smiled even though the blush was ever-present, “Besides I will tell Aunt May, that you saved the day when you were alerted.” Peter also replied in his own bad Bulgarian and English mix sentence.</p><p>Tony snorted feeling his heart tug at the phrases (no matter how bad) his mentees spoke in, he knows he has thanked to Mecili for trying to teach tiny ducklings. But christ, kids, and their honesty. The next thing he knows he is going to shed a tear at their kindness but instead he smiled at them, “Naw, let tell your parents you stopped an evil AI from destroying the place. I am going to throw you all a party too before, Harley, Peter, and I go back to the states.” He smiled a brighter when all the teens cheered exclaiming what food they wanted and what they get.</p><p>“WAIT! We didn’t get a picture with the victory!” Peter shouted looking back at the path where they ran from Ultron. He probably knew that it would be gone by the time the other Avengers came (Rogues guh).</p><p>The inventor grinned at his mentee moving him along still, “Friday snapped when we first landed. Look like me after the 2012 incident.”</p><p>The older brunette grinned in contentment when Peter smiled asking for a copy of the photo.</p><p>When they got back, he pre-pinged all parents about what happened. Ms. Keener was a little upset but when the situation was fully explained, she understood and was glad Harley was breathing and unscathed. Aunt May was a little more upset but she just happy that it was not part of the Mentorship and it was a freak thing that came with Tony’s life. The good news is both boys were allowed to continue their mentorships. Nesreen just kissed her boys’ head telling them that she was glad they were okay and reassuring Tony, she figured after what they talked about before with the computer it was bound to happen. It didn’t stop Tony from apologizing about it still.</p><p>The twin’s father was a little more upset but grew to also to know sometimes weird things happen on their little planet. Mecili hugged his girls giving them praise for being so brave. He even thank Tony for getting there when he could where thanked him for teaching tiny engineers about a language he learned from his childhood. Tony sent the thanks to Harley who alerted him about psycho murderous AI.</p><p>Tony then told their mother about what almost happened to her grandkids and the mentees. Enass smiled saying it was good that Johnathan vomited. Some Acidic bases enough to erode metal or eat away it quickly. She grinned when Tony asked what kind of plants they do where she only gave it as a secret.</p><p> </p><p>By the time the three returned to the states, they all finished up two of the tasks. They all unanimously agreed to drop the simulation. They had many what-ifs for the chemicals and the tinker toy was a hit and they presented it to Enass.</p><p> </p><p>6 days later, the last week of June, Tony dropped off both his mentees off at home making sure they were safe and he talked to the parental guardians personally. More apologies and shared food, the pilot slid back into the Manor of broken dreams. Here he sees all the Rogues look at him from the entryway leading to the sitting room. Giving them all his most deadpan stare he brought up a tablet, did quick swipes, and went upstairs without a word.</p><p>Steve looked at the tablet with Sam peeking over the big shoulder, “He wrote out the civilian report. And with the additional fuck out my business.” The falcon chuckled even if it was weak. James shrugged greeted FRIDAY with a safe return, (He did not go for this luckily), Wanda scowled, Natasha wandered back to the living room to take over the television and Clint glared at the report.</p><p>“What a fucking asshole.” The archer groaned out irritated. Barnes rolled his eyes making his way to the Rogue’s side of the manor to start his ritual walk of the home. Wand scoffed floating back to the living room.</p><p>Steve sighed, “He went there first and stayed longer. Was it a trick? The whole Ultron thing Sam?”</p><p>“No, the council has it after Strange did some voodoo magic on it. Rhodey, Vision, and Carol all confirmed that is what Tony was going to do before taking his 6 days for the month. Which is what he did. SO, like… I don’t know. You won’t know because you need too—”</p><p>“keep on him or you will never know,” Clint mumbled angrily turning on his to make his way to the living room.</p><p>Sam shrugged leaving the big super soldier alone to stare at the report and offensive comment. “Why so dramatic…” Steve grimaced at Stark’s rude disposition.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>